Advanced Advanced Dungeons
Plot End tag Abed is playing Dungeons & Dragons with Annie's stuffed toys. Annie emerges from her room and asks if he is done yet since she can't go to sleep without her "stuffies". Abed then ends the game by having a goblin slaughter the stuffed toys and goes to his room. Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': **Annie, Jeff, and Abed mentions the time the members of the committee first played Dungeons & Dragons back in the Season Two episode "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons" and prevented a fellow student from committing suicide. **Hickey mentions his gay son again this time revealing his name to be "Fiorio". **Abed's map features Brutalitops Memorial Bridge, commemorating the Death of Brutalitops, Chang's character from the last D&D game; and Hawthorne Mountain, a reference to the now-deceased Pierce Hawthorne. *'History lesson': Hickey explains to the rest of the committee that he is close to his gay son but has always had a strained relationship with Hank. *'Replay': **Once again the group forgets another person is in the room who invites themselves to join their game. This time it's Dean Pelton; Ben Chang did the same thing in the previous game. **Abed oversees the gameplay by once again taking up the role of Dungeon Master. **Annie once again plays the character of "Hector the Well-Endowed". **Annie says "Huzzah!", which was said by Troy in the original game. **Hank responds to a fist bump the same way Buzz Hickey reacted to Britta trying to fist bump with him in "Geothermal Escapism". *'Familiar faces': Comedian/actor guest stars as Hank Hickey, Professor Hickey's son. *'Returning students': Neil makes a brief cameo in this episode, called out when Jeff mentions that the "faaaa...bulous Neil is always there in the background." *'Mad skillz': **Buzz Hickey gets to use his interrogation skills on two hobgoblins which are both portrayed by Abed. **Hank Hickey sings in a falsetto which entrances his fellow D&D players. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F and Annie and Abed's apartment are the only two locations in this episode. Abed has moved from his pillow fort into Troy's old room which used to be The Dreamatorium. *Winger speech: Jeff tries to resolve the differences between Buzz and Hank Hickey with a speech that doesn't work. Running gags *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?': Annie say "Huzzah" and then points at the others asking confirmation "huzzahs". *'It's a vase': During the game, Dean Pelton rubs the blade of his imaginary sword while staring at a picture of Jeff. *'Man crush': Dean Pelton demonstrates his obsession with Jeff again through role playing as his son "Joseph Gordon Diehard". Pop culture references *'Know Your Meme': In the final showdown between the two parties, Hank repeatedly casts the spell "Lightning bolt". This is a reference to a popular internet meme of a video which features LARP (Live Action Role Playing). In the game, a player calls for the spell several times against his opponent. The video can be seen here. *'Product placement': Abed mentions that longer character names get a higher score in Scrabble. *'Use your allusion': **Hank refers to Abed as "Aziz", this is a reference to comedian/actor , who is an Indian American. He also happens to star in the NBC sitcom "Parks and Recreation" which follows "Community" on Thursday nights. Aziz Ansari and Danny Pudi have also joked about switching roles on their respective shows for an episode. **The character name "Joseph Gordon Diehard" is a multiple reference to actor Joseph Gordon Levitt and the 1988 movie "Die Hard", which starred Bruce Willis, who was Levitt's co-star in the 2012 "Looper", where they played older and younger versions of the same character. **Britta's character "Fibrosis" the Ranger is a reference to a character named "Varus" from the MOBA game "League of Legends". Both characters use a bow as a weapon and their names are related to a medical problem; "Fibrosis" is a excessive growth of fibrous connective tissue, while "Varus" refers to a deformity of a bone or joint. **Annie says "Huzzah!", which was said by David Cross character's Tobias Fünke in the TV show Arrested Development, created by Mitchell Hurwitz, who's played Koogler in "App Development and Condiments". **Dean Pelton screams "I Will Find Him", which references General Zod in Man Of Steel. The scene can be seen here. Meta references *'IRL': Hank's character is called "Tristram Steelhart". This is a reference to "Community" executive producer and director Tristram Shapeero. Production Exclusive promotional material On several official Community media outlets exclusive "scraps" of a Dungeons & Dragons map were released to promote this episode: 5X10._Facebook_map_part.jpg| Community Facebook page 5X10_Twitter_map_part_.jpg| Community Twitter page 5X10_Instagram_map_part.jpg| Community Instagram page 5X10_Tumblr_map_part.jpg| Community Tumblr page 5X10_Twitter_map_part_2.jpg| Community Twitter page The entire map was later released on Community Twitter page one day after the episode was broadcast: The troubled realm of "Galindor". Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes